


A Partridge in a Pear Tree

by ripavengers



Series: Tweleve Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Day One, Fluff, M/M, Twelve Days Of Christmas, partridge in a pear tree, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: Bruce loves pears so Thor decides to plant him a pear tree for Christmas when a partridge lands on the tree. Thor then discovers the other eleven days of Christmas.





	A Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fluffy one shot for Christmas. I’m posting one every day for the tweleve days of Christmas which will be the 13th to the 24th of December because that’s when I feel like doing it. Different ships and characters will be used in each. 
> 
> ThorBruce is a such a soft and cute ship and I felt like this was fitting for them. 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you want to and follow my twitter ripavenegrs if you think I’m cool.

“Merry Christmas!” Thor shouted, uncovering his hands from over Bruce’s eyes. 

They were standing on the porch of their house looking out to their garden. 

Their house. Their garden. 

Who would’ve thought that a scientist who turned into the Hulk and the God of Thunder would be dating and living together like their lives are normal?

In front of them was a tree, a pear tree. Bruce looked at it confused. It was just planted and nowhere near fully grown. 

Thor, looking at Bruce’s confused expression, began speaking, “Pears are your favourite so I thought if we had our own pear tree it would be easier for you.” He had a loving expression on his face which started to fade with every passing second. Did Bruce not like the present?

“You didn’t have to do that for me,” Bruce finally replied. 

Thor stepped closer to Bruce, grabbing his boyfriend’s face in his hands, “Bruce I love you, and you love pears. I would do anything for you. You don’t like big gestures so here’s a small one.”

“You know Christmas isn’t for a few days right?”

Thor nodded, “I know, but I couldn’t wait any longer. You know I’m not good at surprises.”

Bruce chuckled at that. Once the Avengers were planning a surprise party for Bruce, and Thor just had to tell him all about it. This was before they were even dating but it worked out in everyone’s favour as Bruce might’ve hulked out upon being surprised. 

“Well I love it, and I love you too,” Bruce said stepping closer to Thor and looking up at the taller man. 

Thor, with his hands still on Bruce’s face, leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. 

Boyfriend. 

Thor still can’t believe how he got so lucky. It took a few years for Thor to realise his feelings, and then a few more years of courting Bruce, and then a few more months trying to get Hulk’s permission. It ended up being Bruce who asked Thor out, tired of waiting around for Thor to get brave. Truth be told, they were both idiots too caught up in their feelings and could’ve been dating for many more years beforehand. At least they're not as bad as Steve and Tony who have both only recently found out that they like each other but neither will do anything about it. 

After breaking apart from their kiss Bruce looks over to the tree that was so thoughtfully planted for him by his wonderful boyfriend. Although the tree is still small he can see a bird land on it. 

A partridge. 

Bruce giggles and now it’s Thor’s turn to be confused. 

“Why are you laughing?” 

“Look, it’s a partridge in a pear tree,” Bruce says softly while pointing at the bird. 

Thor grows even more confused, “Good observation my love, but why is that funny?”

Bruce looks up at Thor, “You know, like in the song? ‘On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree’.”

“Are you calling me your true love?” Thor asks, hopeful. 

“No, it’s just a coincidence.” Thor begins to frown. 

“It’s not like you’re not my true love though,” Bruce says, putting Thor’s face in his hands. 

“Can we listen to this song?” 

Bruce nods and leads Thor inside to get his phone and play the song. 

Thor was trying to learn each day and keep up with the song. By the last verse he almost had each day memorised and was singing along. 

“Since I already got you a partridge in a pear tree maybe I should get you a present for each of the days of this wonderful song.”

Bruce shook his head, “Please don’t get me all of those birds.”

But it was too late for when Thor has a plan in his head nothing could stop him. 

The next day Bruce woke up to an empty bed. Thor may be an early riser but he always stays in bed watching Bruce sleep, in a non creepy way of course, until he wakes up and they can go get breakfast together. 

Fearing the worst, Bruce rushed downstairs only to be greeted not with a dead or missing Thor but with two turtle doves flying around their kitchen and Thor trying to catch them unsuccessfully. 

“Need some help there darling?” Bruce asked, trying to keep in his laughter. 

“Ah good morning my love,” Thor bellows running over to kiss Bruce. 

“I told you I would get you presents for each day of that song.”

“And I told you not to. You know other people do that but they make cookies or crafts in the shapes of doves instead of buying actually doves.”

“That would be a much simpler idea but when have I ever been simple?”

Bruce is getting tired of shaking his head at every little thing his ridiculous boyfriend does but he wouldn’t want it any other way. 

“I love you, you big idiot.”

It took the two of them thirty minutes to catch the birds flying around their kitchen. 

The next day Bruce found hens in his bed and nearly killed Thor. 

Tony ended up buying a conservatory for all of the birds, and of course added his Tony Stark touch of buying more birds and giving them all of the free space they desire. It was open to the public free of charge. 

The marching band of drummers and flash mob of dancing ladies was a nice present though.

Seeing Thor in the middle of it all laughing and having a good time really warmed Bruce’s heart. How did he get so lucky?

When Christmas morning came the two spent the morning in their pyjamas watching Christmas movies and opening presents. Afterwards they headed over to Stark Tower for Christmas dinner with the Avengers. 

Except it’s the Avengers and it was messy and ended with a battle with some low class villain who doesn’t respect off days. 

Every Christmas Thor and Bruce went out their backyard to look at their pear tree and wait for the partridge to show up. And every Christmas without fail it did. They put a bird feeder and water tray on the tree for their special friend. 

Bruce doesn’t often admit it but that’s the best present he’s ever gotten. It’s so simple. It’s so beautiful. It’s so thoughtful. It’s so Thor. 

Bruce stands looking at the tree as Thor comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and whispers into Bruce’s ear, “On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a mess ignore


End file.
